Hottest Couple In Hollywood
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "Was it just me, or was Jett...coming on to Logan." Jo laughed at the inquiry.


**Hottest Couple in Hollywood**

Kendall flopped down onto his bed with a relieved sigh. Logan chuckled as he watched Kendall tug off his tie and throw it across the room. "Have fun at the Hottest Young Faces Gala?" He asked teasingly.

The blonde chuckled. "It would've been more fun if I hadn't used all my energy trying to keep Jett away from my girlfriend today." Logan hummed in response, going back to his medical book. "I don't know why Jett wants to mess with me so much."

"You've just got something about you that people wanna mess with, Kendall."

Kendall glared half-heartedly at the now smirking brunet across the room from him. "Shut up." He laughed throwing his pillow, successfully hitting his friend with it.

Logan chuckled, grabbing the thrown object. "Jokes on you. I'm keeping it." He claimed.

"Give me my pillow Mitchell." Kendall stood over the boy smiling crookedly at him.

"Nope, you shouldn't have thrown it at me." Logan nonchalantly turned the page in his book.

"You're either going to give it up willingly or I'm gonna make you give it back." The tall blonde placed one knee on either side of Logan, looming over him with a playful smirk.

The genius didn't even look up. He snorted, mockingly at his friend. "Oh, really? How are you gonna do that?"

Kendall's smirk grew wider. He reached forward, moving his fingers quickly over the small boy's sides. Logan writhed and wiggled in an attempt to get away from the relentless tickle. "Oh my god! Kendall! Kendall, stop!" He laughed.

"Nuh-uh, you know what you gotta do to get me to stop." Kendall laughed with him.

"F-fine! Fine, take your stupid pillow." Logan caved throwing the pillow at the tall boy.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah, whatever." Logan chuckled standing to put his medical book away.

"Loooogaaaan." James sang bouncing into the room in that uniquely James way.

"Yes?"

"The phone is for you." The small Latino beside him held the phone out for Logan to take. Logan glanced at Kendall who shrugged. Who would be calling him this late at night, he wondered, lifting his brow as he took it. "It's Jett..." Carlos looked slightly confused as he answered the silent question.

The small brunet looked surprised. "Jett?"

"Stetson?" Kendall hopped up and scrabbled beside Logan, hoping to hear what that conceited, over-exposed, Hollywood brat wanted with Logan.

"Hello? Hey...Jett. Okay...A-alright. Good night." He hung up looking more confused than he did when he first picked it up.

"Well?" James and Carlos questioned anxiously.

Logan looked up innocently, glancing at the other three boys. "He, uh, wanted to tell me...good night."

"Good night?" James repeated.

"Yeah." Logan shrugged, moving to his drawers to pick out some pajamas.

James and Carlos glanced at each other then back at Logan and finally to Kendall. The blond stood tense, jaw clenched, obviously more bothered by the phone call than Logan. "Logan, Jett called you at almost midnight just to tell you good night? You don't find that just a _little _strange?" He asked, his arms flailing a bit.

"Well, yeah, it's strange, but...Jett's strange. So, according to the inverse property of addition, what Jett did was pretty much normal." Logan shrugged it off. Carlos and James stared at him as if what Logan said fried their brains. Kendall pulled his angry pout. The genius looked up and chuckled at his friend's responses. "Come on, guys. It was no big deal. Let's just all go to bed and forget about it."

James and Carlos shrugged, leaving the room and doing just that. Logan began changing into his pajamas. "How can I just forget it?" Kendall spoke up, also changing.

"Obviously you can't." The brunet sighed.

"I can't help it! Something weird is going on. He's gotta be up to something."

"You're being paranoid."

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Kendall sighed.

Logan smiled fondly. "And I appreciate it, but there's no use dwelling on it now." He climbed into his bed, shutting off the lamp on the bedside table. "Good night."

Kendall shrugged, also climbing into his bed. "Yeah, you're right. It was just a phone call. A phone call to say good night to a person he had never made an attempt to talk to before. People do things like that all the time. It's not that big of a deal."

"Get over it Kendall." Logan mumbled sleepily.

The blond huffed. "Fine." He shut off his own lamp and did say another word about it.

But he couldn't shake the weird feeling that came with it.

…

After the whole Hollywood couples fiasco, Gustavo decided to - more like Kelly made him - give the guys a rare, but well deserved day off. They were all at the pool. Kendall had his arm wrapped securely around Jo as he watch James and Carlos chase girls around the Palm Woods. Logan sat in the lounger beside him reading his newest book.

Kendall smiled to himself. Everything was going back to normal. After Kendall took Logan's advice, and just let_ it_ go, he was able to relax and enjoy the company of his friends and girlfriend. He hadn't even seen Jett all day.

"Hello, Jo." A loud, cocky voice sounded from beside him.

Kendall frowned. "Hey, Jett." Jo greeted back unenthusiastically.

"Kendall." Jett said in an unwanted tone.

"Jett." Kendall said in the same tone.

The actor's lips then curved into a smirk as his eyes shifted to the pale boy beside the blond couple. "Hello, Logan." His voice was low as he almost purred out the name.

Kendall's brows shot up at this. There was something about that tone that made him uneasy. He glanced over at Logan who's eyes were shifting in puzzlement. "Hi." He flashed him a quick smile before turning back to his book.

The small genius became even more confused when Jett swooped down and joined Logan on his chair. "Did you sleep well?" He grinned down at him.

"Uh, yeah. I did. Thanks for asking." Logan smiled again.

"So you're reading The Catcher in the Rye, huh?" Jett continued, 'subtly' wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. "It's one of my favorites. I love it for it's existential purposes and symbolic ending."

Jo and Kendall shared confused glances before looking back at the two boys. Logan grinned widely. "Really?" He wasn't prepared to hear something so intelligent from someone like Jett.

"It rises the questions of 'who am I?' and 'why am I here?' and a want to preserve the innocence of children." Jett added dramatically.

"Wow." The three loungers muttered simultaneously.

"I know." Jett smirked cockily to himself. "Maybe we could discuss it more over smoothies."

Kendall's eyes narrowed as Logan agreed with a shrug and a "Sure" and took off with the obnoxious TV actor. "That was weird." Jo spoke up.

"I'll say." Kendall agreed, still glaring at the annoying brunet with his arm around the genius' shoulder. First the phone call and now this? What was Jett's obsession with Logan - _his _best friend.

"Was it just me, or was Jett...coming on to Logan." Jo laughed at the inquiry.

Kendall's eyes widened. He hadn't even considered that. "Do you think?" The blond attempted to keep the desperate tone out of his voice.

Jo shrugged, leaning into Kendall a little more. "It seemed like it. I wouldn't be surprised. Jett doesn't always come off as straight as he thinks and Logan is...adorable."

Kendall couldn't voice a response, but his mind was going wild, trying to stop himself from panicking. He had known Logan was bi since freshman year when he told him. And Jo was right. Jett didn't come off as the flaming heterosexual he wanted everyone to believe he was. What if Jett actually was trying to make a move on Logie? His Logie!

The tall boy shook his head.

Logan wasn't his. He was his friend who was free to date whoever he wanted.

As long as that person wasn't Jett Stetson.

…

His back hit the wall with a loud thud. Kendall fisted the front of his shirt angrily. Jett rolled his eyes, not looking the least bit phased by the blond's violent behavior. "What do you want with Logan?" The taller boy demanded.

Jett smirked at the tone. "I don't know what you're talking about." But his voice carried a knowing quality.

Kendall growled, forcing the actor harder against the wall. "You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about!"

The drama star's brows furrowed. "No, sorry." He shrugged ignoring the death glare he was receiving from his aggressor. "Now, if you're done, I have to go find Logan. We're going to the bookstore together and I can't be late."

"You stay away from Logan." Kendall hissed, fists clenching tighter around the fabric of Jett's shirt.

"Yeah, okay." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and pushing Kendall's arms away from him.

"I mean it Jett. If you don't leave Logan alone. I'll-"

"You'll do what? Sing me to death?" Jett quipped. The actor threw his head back and laughed his loud and obnoxious laugh as he walked away, leaving Kendall seething.

…

"I just don't get it." Kendall grumbled for the twenty-third time...and Jo was counting. It was a lot more interesting than sitting there and listening to Kendall complain.

She huffed. "So what? Jett and Logan found something in common and are hanging out more. Is that such a bad thing?"

"But it doesn't make sense! They're so different. What could they possibly have to talk about?"

"You and Logan are different. But you've been friends with him for years."

"That's not the same thing."

"What's so different about it?"

"We grew up together!" The blond's arms began to flail in that Kendall-like-spastic manner. "We've known each other long enough to make our differences work together. We balance each other out. If anything, our differences are what makes us work."

"And Jett and Logan don't do that?"

"No! It's like Robin leaving Batman for the Joker. Or Patrick leaving Spongebob for Squidward. Or Boo Boo leaving Yogi for the Ranger. Or..."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're weirded out." Jo interrupted. "And watch _way _too much TV." she added under her breath.

Kendall sighed. "The point is, I'm not the same without Logan, and for Logan to be with Jett...is just wrong."

Jo looked thoughtful for a minute, taking a sip of the smoothie she had bought. "Let me get this straight." A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of this. "Logan isn't allowed to have other friends because _you _aren't comfortable with it?"

"No, Logan can have other friends, I just don't like how close he and Jett are getting."

Jo smirked. "Aw, you're jealous."

"What?"

"You don't want Jett and Logan to date because that would mean Jett would be closer to Logan than you and you don't wanna share your best friend." The blonde girl spoke teasingly.

"What? That is not true. James and Carlos are friends with Logan too." Kendall explained.

"But face it, they're not as close to Logan as you."

Kendall angrily sipped his own smoothie. She had a point.

"It's okay to be jealous. It means you care about him." Jo soothed, but Kendall's pout remained. "Who knows, maybe you're just over analyzing this whole thing." She poked his wrinkling brow. "You're starting to look like Logan." She giggled. This caused Kendall to let out a chuckle. "Go upstairs and give that head a rest."

...

Kendall paced in front of the couch. Logan had once again gone to the bookstore with Jett and still wasn't back. This had been the third time this week. He was starting to get antsy. After thinking over the conversation he and Jo had, Kendall had figure that Jo was right about one thing. He _was _jealous.

Jealous and possessive.

But it wasn't just because he cared about Logan...he loved the genius, and he always has.

As soon as he figure this out he ran to Jo and told her everything. She understood and took it way better than he expected. She even wished him good luck. He would have to look into why it was such an easy break up later because he was too distracted to dwell on it.

"Hey, Kendall!" Carlos' cheery voice broke the blond from his thoughts. Kendall looked up seeing the hyper Latino jump over the back of the couch and plop onto it. "Logan still not back from his date?"

The blond's eyes widened. "It's not a date! Who said it was a date? It's definitely _not _a date!"

"What's not a date?" James asked entering the living room.

"Logan's date with Jett."

"It's not a date!"

"Well, what are they doing?"

"They went to the bookstore."

"Oh, that's not a date."

"Thank you."

"Unless they kiss."

"What?" Kendall was beyond freaking out now. He could faintly hear James and Carlos talking in the background as he dropped onto the couch but ignored them. There was no way Logan would let Jett kiss him. Logan was smarter than that and he liked to go slow in relationships. He didn't even kiss Camille until after he broke up with her. No. No, Jett and Logan were not in a relationship. Jett didn't care about Logan. All he cared about was getting under Kendall's skin and becoming part of the hottest couple in Hollywood.

That's when it hit him.

It all made sense now. What would the public love more than a hot celebrity couple? A hot gay celebrity couple! Of course! It creates scandal and gossip that people would go nuts over. Jett only wanted to use Logan so he could become a part of a hot Hollywood couple and gain popularity.

On one hand, Kendall was glad that Jett didn't have any actual feelings for Logan. It would've just been weird and infuriating all at the same time. On the other hand, Logan could have somehow developed real feelings for the drama star and if he found out that he was only being used then he would be crushed. The blond's heart broke at the thought of it.

And Kendall had never hated Jett more than he had at that moment.

He wasn't going to let that happen. He had to go find Logan and nip it in the bud. Kendall stood, looking angry and determined as he headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"To find Logan." He answered shortly, exiting the apartment.

…

Kendall rushed to the nearest bookstore, images of Jett and Logan plagued his mind. Jett holding Logan. Jett and Logan going on dates. Jett _kissing_ Logan. The blond's fists clenched in rage and jealousy as he stormed into the local bookstore and began his frantic search for his genius friend. He knew he had found the right one when he saw how crowded it was. Jett was definitely here.

A crowded place was the perfect place to start rumors about the two.

He finally found them in the cafe area, sitting way too close for Kendall's comfort. Kendall took several deep breaths, to calm himself as he approached the two. "Hey, Logan." He smiled brightly. Logan looked up, surprised, but smiled back. "Jett." He held back his glare as he addressed the actor.

"Kendall." Jett's upper lip quirked up in a sort of disgust for the blond singer.

Logan's eyes shifted between the two, the air thick with detest and tension as the two teens had a stare down. "Um, Kendall, what are you doing here?"

Kendall's eyes went back to the pale boy, smile reappearing. "Just wanted to check up on you two."

"Well, if you would kindly leave us alone. Logie and I are on a date."

Green eyes darkened at the use of the nickname. He was the only one allowed to call Logan Logie. Of course, James and Carlos used it occasionally, but everyone knew it was Kendall's thing. It just didn't sound right coming from anyone else. And, if the contorted expression on Logan's face was anything to go by, Logan was thinking the same.

"We are?" Logan spoke, brows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes."

"No! No, you're not." Kendall said firmly.

"Yes, we are, and you're interrupting it." Jett stood, now eye to eye with the tall boy.

"Logan doesn't want to be on a date with you because you're _stupid._" Kendall commented in that smug Kendall way.

"Of course he wants to be on a date with me because I'm _way better looking than you_." Jett retorted with a shrug, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm so confused." Logan mumbled to himself, taking a sip of his coffee, watching the two go back and forth.

"It's obvious you don't want to really date Logan. You just want to use him on your odd quest to be apart of the hottest couple in Hollywood."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Kendall exclaimed shooting the actor an 'are you stupid?' look.

He shrugged. "Huh. I never really thought so. I just thought of it as helping myself out."

"And what about Logan? How is this fair to him?"

"It's fair to him because it's helping him out too. In the same way it's helping me."

"Logan doesn't need to become famous that way. He's smart, talented, and people will love him on his own merits, not because of some scandal." Kendall glanced at the brown eyes staring curiously at him. "And people will love him, because I do."

Logan's eyes widened.

Jett rolled his eyes. "Psh. Oh please, Kendall. Could you get anymore cheesy? I mean really? 'People will love him, because I do.'" He mimicked the blond in his snotty way. "That's so stupid. Earth to blondie, just because you love something or someone, doesn't mean everyone will. That's not how it works. You have to work to get somewhere, to be loved. And occasionally," He took a sip of coffee, and with a smirk said "You have to trick and lie, too."

Kendall smirked also. "Well, you can trick and lie...without my Logie." He pulled up a chair beside Logan, wrapping his arm around the smart boy's shoulder. "Why don't you call up Jo and you guys can go book another interview or something." He waved a dismissive hand at the actor off.

"Well, see there's a problem with that. It wouldn't be nice of me to go and do that without Logan's opinion on it." He looked at the still confused looking dark-haired boy. "Logie? What do you think of this?"

Logan frowned, and looked between the two guys. "I'm still very, _very _confused but..." He turned to Kendall. "You love me?"

Kendall smiled softly. "Yeah, I do."

A small smile graced the genius' lips. "Wow."

"Hello..." Jett awkwardly shifted his eyes as the two friends shared a moment right in front of him.

"So, what do you say Logie?" The blond's head slowly moving forward.

Logan bit his lip, a small blush appearing on his cheeks at the closeness.

"I'm still here, you know." The actor continued to try to draw attention to himself. His words went unnoticed as the gap between the two singers was closed, locking their lips together in a soft and slow kiss. He rolled his eyes, slamming his cup down with a frustrated sigh. "This is not cool!"

The two boys pulled apart, Kendall smirking, Logan looking dazed. The smart boy blinked a few times before his cleared his throat. "Sorry, Jett." He mumbled quickly, taking a sip of his coffee to hide the goofy smile on his face.

Jett looked shocked. "That's it? _Sorry?_"

Kendall continued to smirk. "Yep. Sorry." He shrugged, pulling Logan even closer. He chuckled as he watched Jett make his dramatic exit. He was almost positive that he was just doing it for the sake of the crowd of the small crowd of people that had formed and those who might just have camera phones.

"I still don't quite understand what happened here." Logan laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, allow me to fill you in _Logie._" With that Kendall pulled Logan into another passionate kiss.


End file.
